Mafia Digital
by yoss natsuki
Summary: -¿Qu... quien eres tu?- dijo mientras señalaba aquel extraño ser -Es un placer conocerte Tsunayoshi, me llamo sunmon y desde hoy so tu compañero
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!.

Prometo ya pnerme un poco mas activa con referencia a todos mis fanfic xD

Dejen que lleguen las vacaciones plissss! vengan a mi vacaciones!

jajaja como sea... este nuevo crossover es de forma irregular, espero poder tener varias actualizaciones este fin de semana, y ahora si lo prometido a la amiga/autora Faby Hola xDDD

Sin mas que decir disfruten de este prologo

* * *

-¡Queeeee!-

Ese grito fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sawada Tsunayoshi ante la noticia que acababan de darle aquellos tres niños.

Los últimos días en Namimori habían ocurrido miles de extraños incidentes. Primero cerca de una tienda de electrónicos, apareció una extraña neblina y las personas que estaban dentro no recuerdan nada de lo que ocurrió dentro de los aproximadamente cinco minutos que duro tal fenómeno.

El segundo incidente ocurrió en un cruce por una de las calles mas concurridas, nuevamente una extraña neblina apareció, y aunque los testigos aseguran haber visto varias criaturas peleando las autoridades negaron tal cosa, este incidente duro lo que tarda un semáforo en cambiar de señal.

El tercer caso fue en la escuela preparatoria de Namimori. Según los alumnos, dos enormes dinosaurios peleaban en el patio de la escuela, sin embargo las autoridades continuaron negando tales hechos.

Tras estos hechos y otros mas, cierto hitman estaba mas que harto. No importaba donde buscará, nunca lograba encontrar nada sobre la situación. Ni una pista, ni un rastro de que haya aparecido tales criaturas o aquella extraña neblina.

Reborn volvió a mirar los archivos de su investigación con sumó fastidio, los dejo en la mesa y tomo un sorbo de su ya frío café negro.

-¿que rayos está ocurriendo?- se dijo mientras miraba la poca información que había podido obtener.

Las clases en la preparatoria pasaban en suma calma, la mayoría de los estudiantes continuaban en shock, a pesar del asustadizo ambiente, un grupo de estudiantes seguían saliendo a comer a la azotea.

Tsunayoshi y sus amigos, aquel extraño grupo, comían de forma silenciosa sus almuerzos. La atmósfera a su alrededor era seria. El que rompió aquel incómodo momento fue el joven castaño.

-Reborn sigue sin conseguir información... Necesitamos estar alerta.

Todos asintieron.

-¿que probabilidades hay de que se trate de un ataque enemigo Tsuna-kun?- preguntó una joven de cabellos naranjas de nombre Kyoko.

-¿Gokudera-kun?

- Por causa de la poca información que poseemos no se tiene un análisis confiable pero...- busco una forma sutil de decir la noticia- hay mínimo un 15% de probabilidad de ¹¹ sea ataque enemigo.

Ese número provocó palidez en todos.

Puede que para algunos el quince por ciento sea poco, pero para ellos, que vivían en un mundo de constante peligro, esa cifra era muy elevada.

La campana que indica el reinicio de clases sonó. Los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta.

-chicos- hablo Tsuna

Todos giraron a mirarlo.

no importa lo que pase yo... Yo voy a protegerlos- dijo con seriedad y decisión

Los demás sonrieron y asintieron.

En una de las calles cercanas a la escuela preparatoria estaba estacionada una furgoneta color blanco.

En su interior tres adultos revisaban los datos de varias computadoras. Sin embargo, también había tres niños quienes estaban acompañados de tres criaturas.

-¿cuanto tiempo falta para que se libere?- preguntó un hombre joven de cabellos rubios

-estamos retrasando su liberación gracias al programa Yugot, aun nos falta un poco de tiempo para saber la localización exacta donde se liberará.

-estén listos niños, esta sera una difícil batalla


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa!

(Atrasado)

Feliz primero de agosto *o*, Feliz 15 vo aniversario Digimon Adventure *o*

Feliz día del Yaoi (?)

estoy bien cansada, me eh pasado casi un mes en vela pero bueno, valió la pena jajaja

Apenas hoy podre dormir como dios manda *o*, pero antes de eso... ACTUALIZACION!... aunque creo nadie lee esto xD, y que es digimon tamers... xDD bueno la razón es que... no eh tenido tiempo, y la inspiración no ah querido venir... y ya la extraño :´(

Como sea, espero este capitulo, que salio durante las madrugadas donde las platicas con mis primas recién conocidas impedían dormir, sea de su agrado :D

* * *

Capitulo 1: Lo que paso en Namimori

No había pasado mucho tiempo de que había sonado las campaña de entrada cuando un fuerte temblor azotó la ciudad.

La preparatoria de namimori retumbo ante el movimiento. Alumnos y profesores entraron en pánico al ver por las ventanas un enorme esqueleto con un misil color naranja en la columna. Tenia la forma de un dinosaurio.

Rápidamente la visión de todos cambio y al mirar por las ventanas se podía observar el patio de manera normal. Todos parpadearon varias veces, pero la imagen de aquel esquelético dinosaurio no volvió a aparecer.

La súper intuición de Tsuna estaba encendida, solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que habían entrado del almuerzo. El joven castaño no dejaba de mirar a la ventana, su única guardiana que estaba en su clase no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación. De pronto los sentidos de Chrome se activaron, el temblor dejó aturdidos a los dos mafiosos, quienes al levantar la vista miraron al extraño esqueleto.

-Chrome- hablo el castaño.

La chica del parche asintió y rápidamente creó una ilusión que abarcaba todo el terreno de la escuela. Tsuna miro por la ventana nuevamente solo para asombrarse aun mas, otras tres bestias lanzaban ataques al dinosaurio de huesos.

-¿que rayos esta pasando?- se dijo mientras veía como una de las huesudas manos mandara a volar a las otras tres.

-Boss... ¿se encuentra bien?- la suave voz de Chrome lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Chrome avisa a todos que nos veremos en la azotea ya y a Gokudera dile que proteja la escuela.- ordeno a la joven mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Sawada, Dokuro, tomen asiento- ordeno el profesor.

Los dos jóvenes ignoraron al mayor.

-¿No me escucharon?- pregunto con clara molestia.

-Listo boss- anuncio la peli violeta

-gracias Chrome, adelantate.- dijo Tsuna

La joven asintió y tomo sus cosas para a los segundos salir del salón, restándole importancia a las palabras de su profesor.

Tsuna encaró a su profesor.

-Disculpe mi grosería pero a partir de este momento lo que haga no es de su interés- dijo con voz seria sorprendiendo no solo al profesor si no también a toda la clase.- así que si me disculpa, Chrome y yo debemos retirarnos temprano.- al momento tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- y por su seguridad... No salgan del salón- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza del salón.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La furgoneta blanca avanzo hasta la entrada principal de la preparatoria de Namimori

-¿están listos?- el hombre se gafas miro a los niños a través de sus lentes oscuros

Los tres menores asintieron junto a las tres extrañas criaturas.

- se trata de un skullgreymon.- habló reika

-un digimon en nivel ultra- hablo con excitación la única chica del grupo - renamon... Enseñemosles quien es la mejor...- dijo para abrir la puerta del auto y salir de un salto siendo seguida por un zorro color amarillo.

-Rika- habló un niño de cabellos castaños,- espera un momento dijo para después salir siendo seguido de un dinosaurio color carmín.

- no los dejes hacer tonterías- aviso el hombre al único chico que quedaba en el auto.

- no prometo nada- dijo dando un suspiro - es hora de irnos terriermon.- hablo al salir

-si Henry- dijo un pequeño conejo de largas orejas

Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la preparatoria.

- buena suerte- hablo por ultima vez el hombre recibiendo una seña con la mano como respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunayoshi abrió la puerta que daba con la azotea para quedar asombrado ante la pelea que estaba llevándose a cabo a solo unos cuantos metros del edificio escolar, se acerco a sus amigos quienes estaban igual de impresionados que el.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- pregunto al llegar al lado de sus amigos

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea Décimo- respondió Gokudera, su mano derecha

-Son datos- se escucho un leve susurro- distintos programas informáticos... En un principio pensé que seria fuertes ilusiones pero no es así

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella débil voz. Chrome quien tenia ya liberado su cambio de forma, seguía cada movimiento de la batalla

-¿Entonces esto no es una ilusión? significa ¿que esos monstruos son reales?- hablo con cierto temor Kyoko

Chrome asintió.

-¡Hay unos niños en el patio¡- grito Haru

Rápidamente todos se acercaron al barandal para tratar de comprobar lo dicho por la otra chica, al llegar al barandal, notaron como el enorme dinosaurio de huesos soltaba aquel extraño misil color naranja que se encontraba en su espalda.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron todos a la vez al notar que el misil se dirigía a los niños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rika y Renamon, Takato y Guilmon y Henry y Terriermon, los tres niños y las tres extrañas criaturas que habían estado hace unos momentos en la furgoneta entraron a la extraña neblina que cubrió todo el terreno de la escuela preparatoria de Namimori, al hacerlo sus digimons rápidamente tomaron una posición ofensiva y defensiva, los chicos por su parte, tenían una clara expresión de miedo al ver al enemigo que tenían que vencer.

-¿Que clase de digimon es ese?- pregunto con claro temor la única chica del grupo

-Esto no sera fácil- dijo un chico peli azul, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un extraño aparato y miro a la pantalla que saco una imagen con los datos de aquel monstruo de huesos.- Skullgreymon, es un digimon del tipo virus de nivel perfecto, su ataque especial es el disparo oscuro...- dejo de mirar al aparato.

-No perdamos tiempo... La escuela corre mucho peligro- dijo el otro chico, pero este era de cabellos castaños.

Los otros dos asintieron. Los tres sacaron sus digivice y una carta, pasaron la carta sobre una ranura del aparato.

-¡Cambio de carta... conexión S de Super digievolución- gritaron los tres niños.

-Renamon Digivolves a... Kyubimon- apareció un zorro de nueve colas, en cada cola en la punta se podía notar una pequeña flama

-Terriermon Digivolves a ... Gargomon- apareció una forma humanoide de un conejo que tenia por manos dos ametralladoras.

-Guilmon Digivolves a ... Growlmon- un dinosaurio color rojizo apareció.

Los tres digimon se lanzaron al ataque.

-Digi ametralladora- exclamo Gargomon mientras disparaba continuas balas al esqueleto

-Ke-hen-ryu- exclamo Kyubimon mientras u cuerpo giraba rápidamente y u cuerpo se convirtió en una bola de fuego con la figura de un dragon que impacto contra el enemigo.

-Llama Extenuante- ataco Growlmon con una gran llamarada de fuego.

Los tres digimons atacaban de manera constante al enemigo pero este parecía no ceder.

-No encuentro ninguna carta que pueda ayudarnos en algo- decía un poco frustrado Takato

En eso el Skulgreymon mando a volar a los tres digimons con los que peleaba.

-¡Growlmon!

-¡Kyubimon!

-¡Gargomon!

Los tres tamer corrieron a auxiliar a sus respectivos compañeros.

-Disparo Oscuro- anuncio el skullgreymon mientras el misil de su columna salia disparado en dirección a los tamers y sus digimons.

-¡Cuidado!- fue lo ultimo que los tamers pudieron escuchar de la lejanía.

* * *

Y bueno... aqui termina el capitulo... Espero les a haya gustado

Nos veremos pronto n.n


End file.
